Because You Left
Opis Wprowadzenie O 8:15 rano, Pierre Chang budzi się w swoim domu w Barakach oboik swojej żony. Podaje swojemu dziecku butelkę z piciem przed rozpoczęciem dnia pracy, kiedy właczony gramofon zaczyna przeskakiwać na płycie. W jednym z budynkówzaczyna nagrywać pierwsze sceny drugiego filmu instruktażowego DHARMA Initiative dla stacji Strzała. Nagranie przerywa pracownik zgłaszając problem w sytacji Orchidea. Pracownik zaprowadza Changa do Orchidei, która jest w trakcie budowy. Jeden z pracowników, który pracował pod ziemią budując drugi poziom stacji zniszczył 6 wierteł próbując przewiercić się przez "dziwną" ścianę. Brygadzista pokazał Changowi zdjęcie zrobione sonarem, z którego wynika, że po drugiej stronie ściany jest ukryte pomieszczenie. Na Zdjęciu widać również część frozen wheel. Chang stwierdza, że po drugiej stronie ściany zgromadzona jest niewiarygodna ilość energii pozwalająca nawet na podróże w czasie. Dodaje również, że nie mają przekuwać się przez ścianę, aby zgromadzona tam energia nie uciekła. Chang wychodząc potrąca jednego z pracowników, którym jest ubrany w strój robotnika Daniel Faraday. Na wyspie Przesunięcie wyspy miało natychmiastowy wpływ na pozostałych na wyspie rozbitków. Po białym rozbłysku Locke zauważa, że Richard i Inni zniknęli oraz że nagle pada deszcz. Zdziwiony szukając woła Richard i innych z grupy. Na Zodiaku, Neil co to było za białe światło, Daniel Faraday, szepce sam do siebie, że ciągle widzą wyspę, zatem musieli znaleźć się wewnątrz pola. Na plaży Juliet i Sawyer zauważają, że płonący [fraktowiec nagle zniknął, znajdując Bernarda i Rose dowiadują się, że obóz rozbitków zniknął. Daniel który przybył Zodiakiem wyjaśnia, że "Obóz nie zniknął, ale nie został jeszcze zbudowany". Faraday stwierdza, że muszą znaleźć na wyspie coś co zostało zbudowane przed ich przybyciem na wyspę. Juliet sugeruje odszukanie stacji Łabędź, która powinna być 15 minut drogi stąd. Kiedy rozbitkowie szli do stacji Łabędź, Faraday pospieszał ich. Sawyer chciał aby Faraday wyjaśnił co się dzieje. Faraday wyjaśnił, że jest to trudne do wytłumaczenia fizykowi kwantowemu, a co dopiero Sawyerowi i ponownie nakazał aby się pospieszyli. Jednakże, po tym jak Sawyer uderzył Daniela (chciał również zrobić to samo Charlotte jesli nie przestanie na niego wrzeszczeć), Daniel powiedział, że powinni sobie wyobrazić, że wyspa jest jak przeskakująca płyta po tym co Ben Linus zrobił w stacji Orchidea. Stwierdził, że w wyniku tego Wyspa albo oni poruszają się w czasie (powiedział, że następny przeskok będzie za chwilę). Po tych słowach zapytał, czy cała grupa rozbitków jest w jednym miejscu, na co Sawyer odpowiedział, że nie, bo nie ma z nimi Locke. W międzyczasie, Locke wspiął się na wzgórze i nagle zauważył nadlatujący, uszkodzony, nisko lecący samolot, który po chwili rozbił się w dżungli. Kiedy znalazł [Maryi, która wypadła z samolotu, ze ten samolot to Beechcraft, który wcześniej znaleźli Locke i Boone, wiele lat po wypadku. Locke po przybyciu na miejsce katastrofy próbuje wspią się na urwisko, aby zobaczyć, czy ktoś przeżył wypadek. Zostaje jednak zatrzymany postrzałem w udo. Raniony John spadł na ziemię. Okazuje się, że strzelającym jest Ethan. Ethan myśli, że Locke był w samolocie i próbuje od niego dowiedzieć się ilu ich było. Locke próbuje wytłumaczyć kim jest zaczynając od tego, że nie był w samolocie i wie, że kim jest jest Ethan. Locke mówi do Ethana, że Ben mianował Johna liderem Innych, ale Ethan stwierdza, że jest to niewiarygodne. Próbuje strzelić do Johna, jednakże w tym samym momencie pojawia się znowu białe światło (Ethan znika). Przesunięcie czasu ratuje Johnowi życie. Locke zauważa, że jest noc, a Beechcraft leży na dole urwiska. Grupa rozbitków dociera do włazu, który ciągle jest kraterem, co oznacza, że obecny czas, to czas po rozbiciu się samolotu Lot 815. Sawyer jest zły, że nie może zmienić przeszłości ostrzegając Jack i pozostałych przed lotem helikopterem (który jak wierzą rozbitkowie z wyspy rozbił się w oceanie). Faraday, tłumaczy, że czas jest jak droga - można poruszać się w przód i w tył, ale nie można skręcać i tworzyć nowej. W międzyczasie Locke'a odnajduje Richard Alpert, który wyjmuje kulę z jego nogi i daje mu kompas, który ma oddać Richard, kiedy spotkają się ponownie w innym czasie. Mówi także Johnowi, że jest tylko jedna droga aby ocalić Wyspę - wszyscy, którzy ją opuścili muszą powrócić. Aby to uczynili potrzebna jest pomoc Johna - musi on umrzeć. Po następnym błysku grupa rozbitków zauważa, że krater zniknął, a właz do Łabędzia jest nienaruszony. Wówczas Sawyer podąża do tylnych drzwi stacji, do której się dobija, ale nikt nie odpowiada. Faraday zniechęca Sawyera do spotkania z Desmondem ponieważ wcześniej się to nie zdażyło, więc nie może zdarzyć się i teraz. Kiedy wszyscy dochodzą Faraday sam zaczyna pukać do stacji, drzwi się otwieraja i pojawia się w nich Desmond. Faraday mówi Desmondowi, że jest on specjalny i tylko on może im pomóc, ponieważ "zasady" jego nie dotyczą. Daniel instruuje zdziwionego Desmonda, że ma odnaleźć jego matkę po tym jak opuści Wyspę. Poza Wyspą (Trzy lata później) Jest rok 2007, Ben i Jack omawiają plan mający na celu zmuszenie członków Oceanic Six do prowrotu na Wyspę. Jack jest pesymistycznie nastawiony do szansy zebrania pozostałych pięciu osób, ponieważ wydażyło się wiele złych rzeczy. Ben chłodno odpowiedział, że "Stało się to ponieważ odszedłeś". Później w hotelu Jack goli swoją brodę, a nastepnie z Benem ustalają dalsze postępowanie. Ben stwierdza, że nie widział Locke odkąd zostawił go na Wyspie. Zapytał też Jacka czy Locke powiedział mu dokładnie zo zdażyło się na wyspie po odlocie Oceanic. Jack odpowiedział, że nie. W między czasie w Los Angeles Kate ogląda w domu z Aaron kreskówki, kedy pojawia się Dan Norton, który reprezentuje pewnego klienta. Norton wyjaśnia, że ma nakaz sądu, aby przeprowadzić testy stwierdzające, czy Aaron jest faktycznie dzieckiem Kate i che pobrać od niej i od dziecka krew. Kate odmawia wykonania tych testów i każe Nortonowi opuścić jej dom. Norton stwierdza, że wróci tu z szeryfem. Kate natychmiast zaczyna pakować bagaże biorąc ze sobą kopertę z pieniędzmi i broń (które były schowane w jej domu). Gdy Aaron wchodzi do pokoju, Kate mówi mu, ze ma się zbierać, bo wyjeżdżają na wakacje. Na Lotnisku Heathrow w Londynie, Sun zostaje zatrzymana przez ochronę lotniska, kedy spróbuje sprawdzic swój lot do Los Angeles liniami Oceanic Airlines. kiedy strażnik zamyka ją w pomieszczeniu pojawia się Charles Widmore, który informuje ją, że może ona zostać zatrzymana na dłużej. Jest zły, że znieważyła go przed interesantami w Londynie, ale chce wiedzieć, jaki to mają mieć "wspólny interes". Pytając Sun co to za interes, otrzymuje odpowiedź "zabić Benjamina Linusa". W pokoju hotelowym Ben i Jack oglądaja telewizję, w której podają informacje na temat Hurleya, który uciekł ze szpitala Santa Rosa po tym jak zamordował człowieka. Ben zrozumiał, że plan zebrania wszystkich członków Oceanic Six komplikuje się. Hurley and Sayid zatrzymują się w fast food'zie przed jazdą do bezpiecznego miejsca. Kiedy idą do pokoju, Hurley pyta Sayid o mężczyznę, którego zabił Sayid (według policji to Hurley go zamordował). Sayid nie wie kim był ten mężczyzna, ale to, że z jakiś powodów obserwował Hurleya czyni go wrogiem, zwłaszcza po tym co stało się z Benthamem (Lockiem). Kiedy Hurley komentuje, że Sayid przesadza, Sayid stwierdza, że pracuje teraz dla Bena Linusa. Przestrzega Hurley, że jeśli Ben, każe mu coś zrobić, ma zrobić dokładnie na odwrót. Sayid zauważa, że kawałek taśmy keljącej przypięty do drzwi jest naruszony. Zgaduje, że ktoś włamał się do pokoju, który to miał być bezpiecznym miejscem. Nagle jakiś mężczyzna atakuje Sayida w drzwaich, ale Sayid szybko go zabija przeżucając go przez balustradę. Jednakże drugi mężczyzna atakuje go w środku. Po długiej walce, Sayid zabija go także, ale wcześniej zostaje trafiony paralizującymi strzałkami, które chwilę później unieszkodliwiają go. Gromadzący się ludzie przy zwłokach pierwszego mężczyzny zauważają Hurleya z bronią i umazanego krwią(w rzeczywistości jest to ketchup). Hurley rusza do środka omieszczenia na ratunek Sayidowi. Następnie we dwójkę uciekają. Na łodzi Penny, która nie widomo gdzie się znajduje budzi się Desmond, pamiętający co powiedział mu Faraday. Penny tłumaczy mu, ze to na pewno był zły sen, ale Desmond twierdzi, że to prawdziwe wspomnienia. Chce wyruszyć do Oxfordu aby odnaleźć matkę Daniela.